The Crossover
by IssaDeane
Summary: The Eluvian mirror was forged by the ancient elves of Arlathan, it's very existence an anomaly. Only Mira has an idea how it works, since it sent her spiraling into a world alien to her.  Injured and confused Mira embarks on the adventure of her life.
1. Eluvian

Authors Notes: It's been a while since I've written FanFic. I've dabbled a little here and there under a different account name, and since that was years ago I just started over. Please read and critic my work. Feedback helps me a great deal. I 3 Dragon Age. LOL

OC+ Anders

Set during Dragon Age 2: There MAY be some spoilers. Read only if you dare. I will try my hardest to keep it very main stream as well as very few references to the game. I'm just warning you, because it's with Anders and where I'm taking this story it may reveal some story details of the game.

I am a very busy woman, but if you like my story and want more it please leave a comment…This will push me to write more chapters. Please do this. My ego could use some loving :3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Characters from Dragon Age. All characters belong to EA and Bioware. Kthnx 3

* * *

I stood in the center of a forest. The grass beneath my bare feet itched at my skin as I paced in a circle, confused and baffled by my surroundings. A mist of fog danced around my ankles, soft and warm against my skin as it swirled like angry clouds on a stormy night. I searched anxiously for any sign of life, but the forest was dead and no sounds emitted from its depths. The last thing I could recall was sitting on my bed in Rome, New York, studying for a history exam. How could I go from modern civilization to dark menacing forest?  
The only explanation that would come to mind was that this was a dream, and if that was the case then it was a very realistic dream. My heart began to dance in my chest as I realized there was no end to the forest, no light above the trees branches. I was trapped. Fear bubbled up, choking me as I backed into the trunk of a tree. My breathing became labored as I hunched over, grabbing my knees in support and placing my head in my lap.  
I took several deep breaths trying to calm my nerves, regretting that I didn't have my inhaler on hand. _'But this is a dream' _  
I lifted my head from the protection of my knees, straining my eyes to see beyond the forest and darkness. I felt so helpless then, completely and utterly without salvation.

"Where am I?" The question was rhetorical. I was not expecting an answer. The sound of my own voice seemed strange and unfamiliar.

A soft silky voice spoke then, causing me to jump up and frantically search about me.

"You're in the Fade child."

From the shadow of the forest a tall slender woman appeared, soft ringlets of black hair danced around her pale slight neck as she approached me. Instinct told me to run, that something wasn't right. However, I stood grounded, too scared to flee.

"What is the Fade? Where did you come from? Where am I?"  
The questions escaped my mouth in what seemed a stream of nonsense. I took a deep breath, and closed my eyes. My mind seemed to be lost, unable to function properly. I opened my eyes and regarded her with what I hoped was a serious expression, but all fight fled my person once I glimpsed into those dark opaque eyes.  
_'Run! RUN!'_  
My legs would not move. They felt heavy and weighted down. She smiled then, revealing perfect straight bleached teeth. A glint seemed to appear in her eyes, giving them a mischievous shine that sent a shiver running down my spine.

"You can call me Lady Wilds."

Her gaze captivated me, making it hard for me to look away. They took over me, engulfing me in their depths. She drew closer as I became captivated, unaware of her closeness until she reached out to touch me, a small smile touching her lips. Her arms embraced me, pulling me into her full chest. My fears seemed to dissipate as she began to hum softly into my hair. My vision began to blur and I slowly drifted my eyes shut. My mind shut down then, all coherent thoughts vanished. The voice screaming in the back of my mind became chained and silenced.

"What a beautiful child you are." She whispered in my ear. She traced her index finger slowly down the side of my face, resting it gently on my chin. "I have needs of you…"

The warning signs were there; I should have pushed her away and ran. But where would I have gone? I was in the Fade, and from earlier escapades I knew there was no escape.

"Come to me Mira."  
I felt my head tilt back as she stared down into my face. I had to force my eyes open, hardly aware of what exactly was taking place. Her smile pacified me further and I eventually gave in to the strange hold she had over me.

"Yes. I want to be with you." The words were not mine. I felt as if they were falling out of my mouth on their own accord.  
Her smile widened, her teeth a string of pearls amongst the darkness of the forest. Her skin was soft and pale, her dark eyes framed by thick lashes that swooped over her cheeks in graceful strokes. Her lips were a deep red, plump and enticing. Everything about her seemed perfect, as if angels had perfected her themselves.

She wore a deep forest green dress with gold chains circling her waist. Black feathers circled the collar of her gown, falling against the pale skin of her breasts. She was dressed simple, this Lady of the Wilds, and yet everything about her seemed extravagant.

With a flick of her wrist a glowing sphere of light emitted from her palm, a soft dim light of power twirling gently in her grasp. She backed away from me, pushing her hand upwards sending the orb into the air. It circled around us several times before spiraling to the ground and plummeting into the soil. I felt the earth tremble then as a hole where the orb had landed took form. The trees began to shake with force as a large metal object ascended before me. I didn't understand what was happening. Nothing seemed to make sense.

"Find the mirror."  
The words came out in a murmur, soft and warm against my cheek. She was standing behind me now, her arms circling my waist. I turned my gaze back to the mirror, staring into its cold silver glass waiting for my figure to take shape. I saw nothing. The large mystical mirror was framed by large slabs of stone, clouds of purple mist twirling on its surface. The mirror had a pointed arch that gave it a mystical appearance. It felt different, magical even.  
Her embrace around me let up and I unexpectedly felt very cold. I reached out to bring her back towards me, to feel her warmth again, but she was gone and nothing but the cold harsh air greeted me.

"Find the Eluvian…" Her voice came as a distant whisper.

Everything seemed to fade then. Darkness overshadowed everything and once again I was alone. The trees disappeared, the fog dissipated. Everything seemed to vanish around me, and I was no longer in the forest. I closed my eyes and let the nothingness claim me.

* * *

"Mira! Wake up! You're going to be late for school!"

My eyes flung open as I recognized my mother's shrill voice calling for me. I sat up and glanced at my digital clock, giving a gasp as I realized I was indeed running behind. Papers scattered all around me as I leaped from the bed. I jumped over a mound of clothes and reached for my school uniform, tugging it over my shoulders in a mad frenzy. I couldn't be late today, not on the day of my exams.

I grabbed a brush and tackled the knots I called hair. I winced as I forced my brush through small balls of snarled auburn hair. I glanced at myself briefly in the mirror, accepting the fact that this was the best I could do with my appearance. I ran down the stairs, almost tripping over my own feet.

"Don't forget some breakfast!" My mother tossed me a bagel wrapped in foil as I swung the front door open. I waved the bagel over my head as I shouted my goodbyes.

I struggled with my car keys, cursing myself for over sleeping.

"God! Why of all days do I wake up late! I swear, if I don't pass these exams…"  
My keys dropped from my grasp and I gave an exasperated scream of frustration. _'This would happen to me!'  
_I dropped to my knees scurrying to grab the keys that clattered into the bushes. This was not my day.  
I grabbed the silver trinkets and hurriedly jumped into my car, giving little caution to my surroundings. I stepped on the gas in a mad rush for school. I reached for my phone and pushed speed dial, hoping my friend Diana was on time. I began to dart in and out of traffic as I held the phone against my shoulder. I slowly made my way out of town, large trees taking shape near the road.

"Hey Mira, what's up? Where are you?" Diana's chirpy voice sang through the receiver.

"Look Diana…I so totally over slept…Please, please, PLEASE tell me you are there and can stall for me."

Diana gave a light laugh and I couldn't help but chuckle too. "Yeah, I know…Of all days!"

"Well, I'm sure you had good reas-"

Before I knew what was happening there was a woman standing in the middle of the road completely stationary. I slammed on my brakes, turning the wheel sharply to the left sending the vehicle teetering to its side. In my haste I had forgotten to buckle my seat belt, causing me to slam into the top of my car then directly into the windshield. I could hear the sound of metal grinding against concrete and glass crashing in to millions of shards. Time seemed to still as humming filled my ears. The last thought that I could remember was her eyes…Those dark eyes staring at me.  
"Mira! MIRA!" Diana was screaming into the phone now. I could barely hear what was being said. I tried to mumble something, anything.  
I tried to collect myself, pull myself together. I struggled to pull myself up to a sitting position. I realized the car was on its side and cursed myself for being so stupid. The warmth of my blood dripped down the side of my head, sticky and thick against my skin. I reached for my phone, my first priority to get help on the way, but Diana had already hung up. '_Good…Maybe she's calling 911.'_

I grabbed for my purse then reached for my inhaler. I took a deep puff of the medication, inhaling deep long breathes of the wonderful substance. I needed to get out. Possibly flag someone down. Or possibly find out what that girl was doing standing in the middle of the road. Rage suddenly filled my entire body. How could someone so stupid just stand in the middle of the road?  
I hoisted myself through the shattered windshield, sending myself sliding over the hood of the car. I dropped to the ground with a thud and gave a slight groan. Pain radiated up my leg, into my stomach, and over my chest. My head began to throb and everything around me seemed to spin. I placed both hands on my head and began to scream. I needed help. That's when it hit me. It could be several moments before anyone found me…How would Diana know where to send EMT?  
I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts. This couldn't be happening to me.

'_The Eluvian… Find the Mirror.'_

The words seemed to pour into my head then. I looked up and realized the sun had disappeared behind the clouds, casting shadows over the earth. My head began to throb as I limbed to the side of the road. If I was lucky someone would come to my rescue soon.  
'_Come here…Over here.'  
_I turned slightly, startled. It was as if someone was calling for me. Without asking, without questioning I turned toward the towering trees. I limped slightly grimacing in pain. I paused for a moment, resting against the trunk of a tree. Streams of light escaped the clouds and swayed across my face. I looked up, my breathing tortuous. I clutched my inhaler close to my chest but didn't have the strength to use it. I glanced ahead of me, not exactly sure why I was pressing forward in this direction. I noticed a clearing in the distance and in the center the glint of metal caught my eye.  
I pushed myself away from the tree, moaning with every step I took. As I got closer my heart began to race. There it was, the large silver mirror that I had dreamed about. When I stood before it I almost fell over in disbelief. The surface swirled just as it did in my dream. My injuries suddenly seemed to fade from my mind as I gawked at the Eluvian.  
_'Touch it.'  
_I obeyed. I slowly reached out to the mirror, hoping that nothing would happen. I gasped in shock as the mirror sparked to life, shocks of electricity igniting from its surface, my hand melting through its glass surface. I felt a force pulling on my hand, as if someone from the other side was tugging me inside. I gave a scream as I tried to fight it. Swirls of gray seemed to engulf me as my injured leg gave way beneath me and I fell into the mirror. I remember screaming, clutching my purse to my stomach, hoping that everything happening thus far was just a horrible dream. I remember laughter filling the empty air as I fell for what seemed like hours. "Please…"  
I started thinking about my family. My thoughts grew dark as darkness started to consume me. "I'm sorry…Mom…"

"Can you hear m-"…

"Ser! Wake up!"

Small hands were rubbing against my face, gently petting me to rouse. I gave a groan of protest as I felt my head throbbing once more.

"Oh! Miss, are you ok? Ser, please say something. By the dread wolf you have to say something!"

I managed to force my eyes open, everything around me an incoherent blur. Dark green eyes peeped into my own and I gave a slight gasp of fright. I tried to push myself up but found it difficult. My throat was tight and dry, my arms soft as jelly.  
"Oh Ser, please don't move!" She pushed herself away from my face and gently pressed me onto my back. "Would you like some water? I have plenty of it!"  
Before I could answer I heard the patter of her feet retreating into a nearby room. I gave a sigh as I gave into my injuries and fatigue. Someone had found me. I was safe. My heart began to slow in rhythm and I closed my eyes again, every thought melting away.  
"Ser! I'm getting help! I'll get Hawke…No…I'll ge-" …  
Her voice faded away as the fog of unconsciousness claimed me.

othing but the cold harsh air greated me. owards me, to feel her warmth again, but she was gone and


	2. Apostate & Maleficar

**A/N: Ok, I fixed it. Yay!**

I felt the strength of someone's arms wrapped around me, my head bobbing slightly with every step they took. I wiggled faintly in my liberators grasp only to bite my lip in pain and subdue a scream. My leg felt as if it was on fire. Pain radiated up and down my leg sending white light of agony up my spine. My eyes fluttered open as I dug my fingers into my companion's flesh, trying hard not to cry in anguish.

The arms around me shifted slightly, their grip tightening as I began to wriggle. I felt so painfully uncomfortable. Wave after wave of tormenting pain ran up and down my leg, chasing any thoughts I may have had previously completely and utterly from my mind.

I grit my teeth as I felt my rescuer come to an abrupt halt. I was panting now, my body breaking into a cold sweat. My chest began to constrict and tighten as my breathing became shallow. I slid my hand into the pocket of my skirt to find my inhaler was missing. I started to panic, my hands frantically tearing at my person.

'Where is it?' I started thrashing in the arms of my rescuer, fear creeping past the pain. I started gasping for air as I felt the tightness take hold of my throat, the burning sensation burrowing in my chest.

"Serah! What's wrong?"

The arms holding me gently placed me down on a hard unexpectedly cold surface. My vision was blinded slightly by the light of the sun making it hard for me to decipher who exactly stood over me.

I heard someone calling for me, asking me questions, then hands reaching out and pressing on my leg. I gave a shriek of protest as foreign hands probed my wounds, sending flares of radiating torment coursing through my body. All other senses faded into the background as I started pushing them away from my injured leg, tears now spilling down my cheeks.

Those green eyes loomed over me again, this time I could make out the small oval face they belonged to. A long slender nose set above small dainty lips, a look of apprehension gracing her tantalizing features. She had several facial tattoos that covered her entire face, a look that well suited her as it framed her giant green eyes well. It made her look transcendent in a way. Her hand reached out and began to stroke my forehead, her fingers ice cold against my flesh.

"She's burning up!"

I gave a soft whimper as I looked into her face, pleading with my eyes. She seemed to understand, her touch becoming tender and soft against my cheek. She began to purr softly as she moved her hands to my tangled hair, gently running them through the strands.

"Thank you Merrill, keep her calm." The voice was deep and different from that of the one humming above me. As he spoke warmth engulfed my leg, the pain slowly ebbing away leaving in its wake a tender soft feeling of relief. Soft light swayed above me as warmth circled my foot, sending tingles of delight coursing through my body. I gave a sigh of content as my breathing became regular and my hearts beating relaxed. The soft glow of light began to travel upward, over my abdomen and breasts, heat spreading its grasp over my skin and sinking deep within me. I closed my eyes, enjoying the delightful feeling consuming my entire body. The pain in my leg dissipated and left in its wake a feeling of pure bliss.

My eyes grew heavy as the heat delved into my flesh, a small smile turning the corner of my lips. Merrill's hands withdrew from my face as she stepped aside for my healer. I could barely distinguish his face as a rush of exhaustion set over me. Soft brown eyes stared down at me as his hand cupped my cheek.

"Thank you." I mumbled the recognition as I fought to keep my eyes open. He smiled in reply then stepped back, turning away momentarily. He returned with a decent size blanket and proceeded to throw it over my figure. He pressed his hand one more time against my temple then gave a grunt of satisfaction.

"You should sleep. You'll feel better in the morning."

I couldn't object even if I wanted to. My eyes shut as I gave a sigh of satisfaction. I was warm and at ease, nothing could possibly distress me now.

* * *

I woke to the sound of a crackling fire, the wood popping under the burning flames. I pushed myself into a sitting position as I gave a deep yawn. I rubbed the sleep from my face as I dropped my legs over the side of the stone bench. My bare feet touched the softness of dirt and I looked down puzzled.

"Sorry, it's not the best accommodations I'm sure you're used to."

I glanced over to the side of the room, where a man sat perched against the wall, a piece of parchment in one hand and an inked pen in another. He regarded me with an easy smile then placed his belongings down beside him. He was next to me in moments tilting his head sideways, his gentle eyes analyzing my expression.

"Do you feel well?"

I glimpsed down at my leg, his question bringing me back to reality. I positioned my leg back onto the stone surface, brushing my fingers up and down its length. I glanced over my shoulder at him, a look of sure amazement crossing my features.

"But… How? I was sure it was broken!" I turned back to my limb and began to probe it with my fingers. Nothing. My skin felt smooth and unscathed beneath my fingertips.

"It's like magic!" I gave a slight sigh of bewilderment as I continued to investigate my body. My blue plaited uniform had been torn and covered in dirt as well as my own blood. A large gash of fabric had been torn from the upper half of my torso exposing soft bare skin. One of the straps of the uniform dress was completely torn, and the red tie dangling around my neck had been halved. The white blouse underneath the dress was several shades of black, the fabric far beyond bleaching. The pleated skirt of the dress was tattered and covered in sand, the condition a sure sign that I had undeniably been in a mishap. I reached for my neck and sighed with relief as I touched my gold necklace, the charm pendant pressed against my skin protectively. I glanced back at him, a small smile of cheerful optimism turning the corners of my mouth.

"Thank you. You did a lot for me. I don't know how I can ever repay you."

He gave a slight chuckle beside me, crossing his chest with his arms as he leaned against the stone wall behind him.

"Just don't tell the Templars. I have a feeling they wouldn't show the same admiration as you do." His heavy accent nabbed my ears attention. My eyes began to take him in, his dusty blonde hair pulled back into a small band at the nape of his neck. His brown eyes were set above a dominate nose, sharp and defined. His face was covered in blonde stubble giving him the appealing rugged look. He was handsome, and his accent only add to the sex appeal.

His clothing puzzled me however, fur lined the top of his ensemble, large gold rings and leather straps fashioning the tan and gray garb. His clothing was definitely a sight to behold, strange and unique. Under his peculiar attire I could tell he was athletically fit.

I leaned back to investigate his appearance more when he gave a slight cough.

"Do I have something on my face? Or am I just that attractive?" He gave a boyish grin as I felt my face flare in heat. I hadn't realized I was staring at him so attentively.

"I'm sorry! I mean…I wasn't…I wouldn't…" I shut my mouth in defeat. It was too late I had already embarrassed myself. He laughed gently, a small smile brightening his features. I smiled in response as I realized this must be his way of making jests at me. I brushed a strand of my hair behind my ear then reached my hand out to him.

"My name is Mira, Mira Taite." His fingers grasped mine and I gave a slight shiver at the feel of his warm calloused hand against my own. His hand engulfed mine, its size large and dominating, making me feel small and inferior.

"Anders is what they call me. Maker only knows if I have a last name. Probably not. The circle doesn't really give you a chance to find out if you have one."

I shook my head unfamiliar with his terminology, and then viewed him with a critical stare. "I'm sorry, but I have no idea what you're talking about. What on God's earth is a Templar? And a circle?"

He stumbled backwards as he gave a soft whistle.

"Ouch, I think I hear the chantry crying in the distance."

I bit my lower lip in silence as I shook my head again.

"You're not joking are you? … You really don't know what a Templar is? Or the circle of Magi? Were you raised in a cave by chance?"

He began to stare at me analytically, his eyes searching my face.

"How were you injured." His voice held a serious undertone, the merriment fleeing his features.

I leaned back against the stone bench, the cold slab touching the back of my thighs. I closed my eyes briefly as I replayed the events back in my head. My memories seemed to play in slow motion as I silently relived them. Parts of those moments seemed to be missing, shrouded in darkness. I remember falling into the mirror but all else seemed to be gone.

"I got into an accident… And, there was this mirror. The Eluvian?"

A glint of emotion flashed across Anders brown eyes as he stepped closer to me. I could feel the warmth of his breath against my cheek as I fell backwards onto the stone bench. My heart began to race as fear welled inside me. Was this it then?

"Are you an apostate? Maleficar? Did Merrill do this? That stupid idiot and her blood magic. How do I know you're not some demon?"

I sucked in my breath as I violently shook my head in disagreement.

"Listen! I don't know how I got here, but I'm no demon…Or Maleficar. I was having a pretty normal life until that mirror showed up."

He continued to stare at me, his gaze burning into my own. I had to look away his eyes were so deep and intimidating. I was definitely ranking this day as number one for crappiest day in my life. He gave a heavy sigh as he backed away from the bench. He ran a hand over his blonde stubble as he tried to find his thoughts.

"Merrill will be back in the morning. Hopefully she'll have something decent for you to wear. I'd offer you something but I'm afraid rebel apostate is the only fashion sense I know. We'll discuss the Eluvian in the morning. Now, you must be hungry. I can at least be of some service in that department. What shall it be? Bread and cheese? Or cheese and bread?" He gave a weak smile as he turned away from me, my stomach still turning with uneasiness. Something about him seemed strange and put off. I watched him as set a plate full of the promised meal, my appetite diminished after his livid acquisitions. I glimpsed out the window to the right of me and gave a heavy exhale. What had I gotten into this time?

* * *

"Ah! You're awake!"

Merrill came bounding into the clinic, a bundle of cloth draped over her open arms. I gave an unsure smile as she ran straight for me. My eyes burned from lack of sleep and my stomach was heavy with a case of uneasiness. Sometime in the night patients of Anders began knocking on his door.

Without hesitation he began taking each in, helping with stab wounds, broken limbs, and minor cases of fever. I had watched him from the corner of the room, his abilities beyond anything I had ever seen before. I had been right about the magic part. He had referred to himself as an apostate, and from what I witnessed I took that to mean a warlock of some sort. His hands were implements of healing, radiating light of comfort and strength. I watched as he would place his palms on the wound of a patient and how soft light would emit from deep within, instantly healing the patron. Is that the sensation I had experienced when he cured me?

The expression that shadowed his face when he cared for a patient was that of pure determination. I could tell he relished in what he did, and that he was completely devoted. His powers should have scared me, but they didn't. They pulled me toward him in a way, like a magnate attracting metal. I watched him patch up a small girl suffering from a broken arm, his touch becoming tender and soft as he inspected and treated her. Had he responded the same way with me? All memories of his healing touch had seemed to fade away, the warmth long gone. I started to respect him as I watched him care patient after patient. Especially knowing I myself had been one.

There was so much energy going on around me that I found it hard to sleep, no matter how many times Anders kept insisting I do so. He made it very clear that I was still his patient and until he was convinced I was 100% cured he was not letting me leave.

And where would I go if I left? Apparently I was no longer in Rome, NY, let alone America. When I asked him if I could use the restroom he had shamelessly implied I find a bush, since his chamber pot was "males only". There was no running water, no electricity, and of course no toilets. The dust covering the floor started irritating my skin, filling my nose and clinging to my legs. Everything was outlandishly different. I had to be dreaming. This only happens in dreams…right? I was in dire need of a shower and some feminine toiletries and apparently those didn't exist in this dimension.

Merrill dragged me out of my thoughts as she pressed the bulky ashen colored material into my hands.

"I brought you some clothes Messer. I'm sorry if they don't fit properly. I got them from a merchant in low town…and I couldn't quite remember your size."

I tilted my head as I then realized her ears were shaped peculiarly. My eyes widened in shock as I investigated further.

"Dear Lord…You're an Elf!" My mouth dropped in shock, my mind not believing what my eyes depicted.

"Oh? Have you never seen one before? I see one every day. Especially since I live in the alienage."

She gazed up at me with those large green eyes and I had to swallow back my retort. Magic and elves? What, had I fallen into Lord of the Rings?

"Merrill, how did you find me? Where am I?"

She gave me a gentle smile as she began to sway from side to side.

"Well, I was sitting in my hut reading a scroll or two when I heard a loud thump come from the other room. I went to investigate and there you were, bleeding all over my clean floor. It's ok, I don't mind cleaning it again."

She was torturing me with her placid expressions. It was like talking to a child. Before I could ask her more questions Anders stepped into the conversation.

"Merrill, about that bloody mirror of yours… What magic have you used this time?" He scowled down at her, anger lacing his words as he accosted her. My eyes fell on her as she began to defend herself.

"I've done no magic as of recently. I'm hiding from Templar's, remember?"

"What I remember is you playing with blood magic in order to get that stupid Dalish relic to work!"

"It is my people's history! You would never understand, you have no heritage or history to relish in."

He scoffed at that statement as he leaned back to glare at her.

"You're people's past has done very little for your future, if you even have one."

Merrill placed her hands on her hips in defense as she glared up at him angrily.

"len'alas lath'din! You're a fool Anders. The Dalish will love me once I have finished the Eluvian."

He gave a sarcastic laugh, disgust etched in his expression.

"I'd agree with you, but then we'd both be wrong." Merrill's face grew with color as she advanced toward him, her fists balled at her sides. I could feel the tension rising between them, invisible sparks shooting into the air.

I cleared my throat then, slowly drawing myself between them, gently placing a hand on each of their arms. This wasn't helping me in the least. What had started as an inquisition of sorts had turned into the battle of right and wrong. I barely knew what was being argued over, but I did know that the mirror played a large factor, which ultimately cropped me into the picture. They both turned their stares to me as I stepped between them.

"Merrill, do you have any idea how I got here? Please. I would like to go back home."

The anger from her face slowly dissipated as she considered my question. Her eyes lit up as a smile touched her pixie lips.

"If I fix it you can fall right through it again!"

Anders shook his head in disbelief, tossing his arms into the wind.

"I don't know what makes you so dumb but it really works."

I didn't know if the statement was directed at me or Merrill, either way I felt a twinge of hurt pierce my gut. Before I could say another word he stormed out of the clinic, muttering random insults under his breath. I dropped my hand from Merrill's shoulder and continued to stare after him until he disappeared from my view. For some reason, his words still rang in my head, the look of revulsion sprawled over his handsome face burned into my mind.

"It's ok Mir-"

I didn't let her finish. I took off running in the opposite direction he had turned. I was not going to play these games. None of this made sense, and I was not going to play dummy for some rogue mage and a little fairytale elf. I had no clue as to where I was heading, all I knew was that it got me far enough away from all the bullshit smothering me.


	3. Mage Defender

**AN: Wow, I'm starting to get nervous LOL**  
**I must say, that I am very much enjoying this story. I have been depriving myself sleep I'm just that excited.**

**Quote of the day: "Pft. Anyone can fall through a mirror." Oh the conversations I have with friends.**

**

* * *

**

I was awestruck. Any doubts I had earlier seemed to vanish into thin air as I gawked at the image painted before me. I stood at the top of the steps leading out of Darktown, my eyes impossibly wide with amazement. Above me stretched tall stone walls, buildings formed and molded out of earth. To my left waves from the ocean splashed wickedly on the dock, spraying my face and body, the cold salt water exhilarating against my dry skin.

A hoard of people danced around the docks, garments I had never seen before worn by all shapes and sizes. I watched as sailors transported freight from boat to warehouse. The wind was full of commotion. I slowly made my way through the crowds, my eyes catching every detail. Women dressed in full gowns watched over children playing near the water's edge. Large ships entering the harbor swayed upon the waves in slow harmony. Everything seemed simple and at peace.

There was no smog to choke on. No loud cars shattering down the roads. I felt the life all around me, and it was fantastic. All thoughts of Anders and Merrill were completely replaced by my excitement. I dreamily made my way up another set of steps, the ocean scene disappearing slowly behind me. Merchants standing beside stalls of various wares dominated the streets.

Silks of every color adorned several booths, men and woman beckoning for paid customers. It was like something out of a movie. I reached out carefully, running my finger over one of the silk rolls, its graceful material soft and elegant against my fingertips. I could only imagine what it would be like to wear a dress made of the fabric.

"Get your filthy paws off my merchandise! Paying customers only!" The merchant swatted my hand, a look of repulsion covering his features. I backed away mortified, color spreading over my cheeks. Did I really look that bad? I bit my lip as I quickly rushed from the stalls.

I pressed myself further into the crowd of people, the buildings growing around me as I trudged deeper into the city. Men wearing armor became a norm, the sound of mail and breastplates clinking together filled my ears, an annoying reminder that I was no longer in the 21st century.

I felt my legs growing tired as I reached another set of steps. I was hungry, dirty, and tired. I found a nice spot in the shade to sit down, crossing my legs beneath me and placing my head against the stone building. I drifted my eyes close as I thought of home. Of all the delicious food I missed so dearly. Images of my bedroom began to float inside my minds eye, followed by the warm running water drifting out of my bathtub faucet. Oh what I wouldn't give to have it all back again.

I opened my eyes abruptly to the sound of screams. Everyone around me came to a halt, glancing in the direction of the shouts. I stood up, my eyes darting in every direction. Backed into a corner, huddled over a ragged looking child, sobbed a desperate looking woman. Her hands clasped in prayer as she begged with her assailants. Two steel clad men stood above her, wearing silver plated armor draped with crimson red sashes around their waist. The chest of their armor was engraved with a golden sword, small little flecks of gold flame surrounding it. Their faces were completely concealed by bulky helmets.

To my disbelief everyone around me turned the other cheek, mulling back into daily life. This woman was in need of help and yet everyone acted as if there was nothing happening. I swiftly reminded myself that I was no longer in civilization, that this was essentially a dog eat dog world. I quickly shoved my way over to the spectacle, adrenaline pumping through my veins. I wasn't going to sit and watch like everyone else. God help their souls.

One of the armored men lashed out with his foot, knocking the mother of the child over screaming. The child fell backwards as they reached over the mother's figure and grasped him by the shoulder. He gave a blood curdling scream as they lift him into the air with a swift tug. All my thoughts became misplaced as I fought back my irritation. I had to do something. This was wrong.

I glanced around me fleetingly, my eyes stopping short of a merchant's wares. Large red apples sitting in large wooden barrels caught my attention. Perfect for throwing. Without hesitating I swooped several of the round fruits into my palms, pressing the weight of them against my stomach. Anger blinded me, leaving no thoughts of reason behind.

"Hey! Leave him alone you rusty tetanus infested ramrodders!"  
I sent the first pair of apples flying through the air, each slamming directly into the helmeted goons. My breath held in my throat as I watched them teeter in astonishment. I hastily seized more apples, hurtling the plump fruit straight at my victims, each apple landing with a thud against their armor, splatting with ripened juices then sliding to the ground. The boy fell from the man's grasp as he turned to face me, beady little eyes glowering at me indignantly through the slits of his helm. The mother understood what was happening, her gaze touching mine briefly in acknowledgment.

"Don't just sit there, get your son and run!"

She dove for her son, grabbing him tightly to her chest then yanking him into the shadows of the crowd now forming around us. The apples were no longer a deterrent; I was now the focus of their attention. I cursed under my breath as I began to back away from their advances, my heart slamming into my rib cage. I would have to run, and judging by the thickness of their armor I knew they would be weighted down. I had the advantage. But would I be able to get far enough away without my asthma kicking in?

"You should not interfere with the dealings of apostates!"  
I felt the danger as the armored man reached for the hilt of his blade. I revolved around quickly, a rush of air catching in the back of my throat as I readied for escape. I began to weave in and out of spectators, my bare feet slamming roughly into the cobblestones of the congested street. The clatter of armor rang in my ears as I felt their full pursuit behind me. The mere presence of them burned into my back, nerves creeping into my belly with strong grips of apprehension.

Men and woman began to hurry out of my path as I ran down the paved street clutching my chest. I leaped over barrels and crates as I struggled to keep pace ahead of my pursuers. My feet felt raw against the pavement, my chest tight with restriction. Humming began to fill my ears as I neared a set of steps. I looked behind me, the men trailing me only moments away. I sucked in my breath as I made the decision to make a leap for it. I pushed off from the top step, the rush of air sending my hair flailing around my face.

My feet gave way underneath me as I hit the base of the steps, sending me head over heels. I landed on the palms of my hands, sand and gravel digging into my flesh. I coughed faintly as the sand filled my lungs. I pushed myself upward, my breathing becoming shallow. I jumped to my feet swiftly as the men neared the top of the steps. My side was starting to hurt, my throat on fire from my exertion. I didn't know how much more I could take. I pushed the negative thoughts from my mind as I sent myself into a light sprint. They would have to give up eventually…Right?

Another set of steps came into view as I made my way down the street. I could hear the clatter of their armor as they picked up speed. How were they managing this? I weakly began to make my way down the steps when a steel hand grasped my upper arm. I felt myself fling backwards as I was yanked over several steps. My body slammed into the chest of my aggressor, a sharp yelp escaping my mouth. My arm felt like it was being ripped from its socket, his metal clad finger digging into my flesh. I struggled with the vise grip around my arm, my attempts futile, my energy drained.

"You stupid bitch! Dragging us all over the city for the cause of filthy apostates!" I watched in shock as he brought his steel-clad fist back to strike. I flinched in response, my eyes closing tightly in fear. The sound of armor clashing filled my ears, my body jolting in shock as my hands flew to my face for shelter.

"You Templars don't know when enough is enough!"  
I peeled open my eyes at the enraged voice. Above me stood Anders, his hand held out directly above me restraining my attacker's advances. I stared in bewilderment as I watched the fury spread over Anders handsome face, his eyes dark and threatening.

Beside him stood a tall man wearing gray mail with black armor strapped to his build. His blue eyes watching the scene before him intently, his arms crossed over his wide chest. My foe jerked his arm out of Anders grasp then flung me from his person. I could feel the cold glare through his helmet as I scurried behind Anders' companion, my breathing shallow and hard.  
"She has committed the crime of aiding and abiding a known apostate."

Anders' companion spoke then, stepping forward and placing a reassuring hand on Anders arm.  
"She's in my care. I will handle it." He spoke with self-assurance as he stared down the Templars, his blue eyes like steel orbs. I watched them as they glanced at each other in muddled confusion. "This is not your jurisdiction _Champion._" The words were cynically enunciated. Their words fell on deaf ears as he stood unwavering, a cold stare greeting them in response. Silent anger exchanged between the four men.

Anders cut the silence, a sarcastic smile turning the corners of his lips.  
"Unless you witnessed her chanting and throwing fire balls at innocent citizens I believe she is not a part of your dealings." He smiled modestly then. "Who knows, Maybe you can go hunt someone actually a threat to Kirkwall. I'm sure there are plenty of apostates roaming free who need a good stern hand to rule them."

Heat seemed to exchange between them as they stared each other down. "You wear your protection thin, Anders. You cannot hide behind the champion forever." A glint of something flashed in Anders eyes, a look I couldn't distinguish covering his features.

"Stay calm Anders. Don't lose yourself now. Not here." His friend seemed to be the voice of reason in all of this. He gently tugged on Anders arm, a small reminder to keep composure.

"Knight-Commander Meredith will hear about this, Hawke. You are not above the law." I watched as they slowly turned away, their eyes lingering on Anders. "We'll meet again, Anders." I felt a lump form in my throat as they faded into the distance. He turned to me then, a grim expression crossing his face.

"What would possess you to challenge Templars?"

I gave a meek smile as I calmed my breathing, my heart still doing back flips in my chest. I propped myself against the stone wall as I recuperated. My skin was damp with sweat, my feet raw and pink. I felt as if I could just fall over and sleep forever. My hair stuck to the back of my neck, damp from perspiration. I could only imagine what I looked like, my reddish-brown hair a mass of knots full of dust and crusted blood, my face covered with sweat and dirt. I probably resembled a typical peasant child running the streets, rancid with filth. I needed a shower. Desperately.

"They were being bullies, I wasn't thinking completely." I ran my hand over my forearm where the man had grabbed me. It was tender to the touch, causing me to wince. It was going to be a nasty bruise, a perfect addition to my already alluring appearance. Why does everything have to be so intense with me?

Anders watched me silently, his anger slowly ebbing away. He turned to Hawke then, a sigh escaping his lips.  
"Thank you Hawke. They are right you know…I won't be able to hide behind you forever. They will eventually come for me." He shook his head in frustration. "It took everything I had to subdue Justice. I don't know how much longer I can keep this up."

Hawke gave a curt nod of his head in agreement, his eyes no longer harsh and intimidating. "You know you have my support."

* * *

The sun was slowly setting over the ocean as we made our way down the steps of Darktown. My arms and legs felt heavy with every step I took. My arm was throbbing and my feet burning. Anders led the way as we traversed down the beaten path to his clinic. I was somewhat happy to be going back. It meant a place to sleep, something I felt deprived of. Maybe even something to eat.

Anders pushed the wooden door open to his clinic, ushering me in then quickly shutting it behind him, bolting it shut before turning to face me. His gaze searched my face for a moment, the silence making me uneasy.  
"Come." He pushed me down on a wooden stool, and then quickly knelt before me. I watched him nervously as he lifted my foot up for inspection, placing it gently against his thigh.

"You claim you don't know what an apostate is, and yet you help them. Why?" His fingers lightly ran over my raw foot, causing me to wince in discomfort. I gripped the edges of the stool as the stinging intensified.

"They were defenseless; it was the right thing to do."  
My comment seemed to amuse him, a smirk sprawling over his lips.

"You need some shoes." He traced his index finger down the length of my foot, my pink flesh inflamed with irritation. "I have a salve that will help with this." He moved to get up when I stopped him.

"Can't you use magic?" He glanced up at me, staring into my eyes for several moments before placing his hand against my foot, silver light forming from the palm of his hand and consuming my foot. I gave a shiver as the familiar warm sensation circled my toes then spread up my leg. He proceeded to heal the other foot as I closed my eyes in relief.

"That feels…Much better!" I pulled my feet from his grasp, staring down at them in astonishment. He had done it again, and this time I was able to see it to believe it. He grew silent as I marveled at the softness of my feet. It was as if nothing had ever happened.

"You do not fear magic?" The question came as a whisper, my eyes falling back on my feet. There was no such thing as magic where I was from. How can you fear something that doesn't exist? I returned my gaze back to his and gave a tender smile, my hands cupping the soles of my feet.

"You have given me no reason to fear it."

* * *

**A/N Ok, Because I didn't want to keep you waiting I made myself stay awake to edit and finish this chapter. **  
**Please, please comment. If you find any spelling errors or such please let me know via PM. I work 10pm-7am and right now it is currently 10am…So I am about to pass out. I swear to you I was dead tired writing this. xD lol**


	4. Moonstruck

**A/N Thank you for the reviews. They really do inspire me to pull all nighters and write :3**

**I have been rather busy and kinda late on this chapter, and because of it I have invested double the time and extra the work. I can't promise an early chapter 5 due to the fact that I have 2 research papers to work on. 3 more weeks of school and then I can finally take a break.  
I've been rather picky about my chapters, and I hope I don't disappoint. I hope you understand where I'm going with this chapter.**

***ooOoOoo***

I was alone. Empty air surrounded me as I stood on the edge of a cliff, a large full moon residing above me, its white light casting a glow against my skin. I looked down and below me there was nothing but hollow darkness. My bare feet stood perfectly at the ledge of a cliff, a gown of forest green floundered around my ankles as a soft breeze circled my body. I made an effort to move away but found it impossible. My legs were weighted down, physically out of my control. I watched in horror as my arms drifted out in front of me. I had to be dreaming. Only this could happen in a nightmare.

"Oh Mira, I can feel it now. Soon, I will be free." The voice was soft, purring tenderly into my ears. I watched in dismay as my hands began to trace over my body, running smoothly over my hips and thighs. I wanted to stop, to pull my arms away, and to step safely from the edge of the ominous abyss lying beneath me. She laughed then, that enthralling voice. My fingers began to slowly inch up my belly, trace over my breasts then make their way towards my neck. A strangled scream choked in the back of my throat as I fought with an invisible force to gain control. Nothing. My lips would not part, leaving me to silently grieve the disturbing torment within my mind.

"Hush, child. Do not fear me. Do not be scared." I felt the comforting words as they brushed against my skin in reassurance. I felt the fear slowly ebbing away, the familiar voice luring me into a calm trance, causing my minds screaming to come to an abrupt halt.

"When I ask you to, you will help me. You will help me escape." The edges of my vision began to blur. I just wanted to fade in the distance, to forget everything that was taking place. The ground beneath me began to dissipate, pitching me into the abyss, my hair whipping against my face sharply as I plunged into the darkness. I closed my eyes slightly as the familiar laughter filled my ears. And I found myself not caring. I could only focus on her voice. It was so close, so very close and yet there was no one alongside me.

"Where are you?" The question escaped my throat in a strangulated sound, the words lost amongst the darkness. There was no answer.  
The end never came; the abyss had turned into a black void, sucking me into its depths, leaving me feeling empty and cold.

* * *

I woke with a start, my body jolting off the make shift cot I lay on. My heart pounded in my chest as I frantically surveyed my surroundings. Reality slowly sunk back in as I took in the entirety of Anders' clinic. I placed my hand over my chest as I slowed my breathing, the pounding of my heart beating violently against my rib cage. It had just been a dream. Nothing to be scared of, and yet I could feel the adrenaline rushing through my veins.

I closed my eyes and slowly began to count, taking in deep breaths to ease my breathing. If only I had my inhaler. I could feel the fear ebbing away. The ache in my lungs eased away and I slowly rose from the cot, glancing over into the corner where Anders normally sat. But he was not there. I circled the room quickly, wondering if my eyes deceived me. Where had he gone?

I looked out the window and frowned as I noticed the moon high in the sky, its light spilling through the windows giving the room a radiant aura. It was still well into the night, and yet I doubted I could fall back asleep.

I fell down onto the cot drawing my knees against my chest. Thoughts and questions began to swirl in my head, a dull ache throbbing gently against my temples. Everything just confused me. Where had Anders gone? What was that dream about? Why was I not waking up from this horrible nightmare? Nightmare. I seemed to be having those a lot recently. And yet it all felt so real. Anders. He was real. He had to be. And yet he could use magic. Magic had always been a fantasy to me, something that could never happen. So, was I lost in some fantasy world? And that woman…

I gave a sigh as I closed my eyes. That made no sense. And yet here I was sitting in some strange clinic, guest to a warlock. I found myself sitting where Anders normally sat, tears threatening behind my closed eyes. I just wanted to go home. I had had enough of this place. Of these crazy dreams. Several hours passed with no sign of Anders. My eyes fastened to the wooden doors in anticipation of his arrival, my ears straining for any audible sound of his return. I could really use his company right now.

Where could he have gone at a time like this? I gave a sigh as thoughts of Anders took over my thoughts. I couldn't read him. He always seemed to be fighting a battle within himself, and losing horribly. He looked so tormented in thought half the time, his face reflecting his agony. It almost made me wonder what he was secretly enduring. Before I had fallen asleep I remember sitting beside the fire, watching him intently as he continued to write his manifesto. The soft scratching of his pen against the parchment had filled the room in soft melody. Observing him was soothing, his movements' fluid and proficient, each flick of his wrist procuring a flawless message. He noticed me moments later and I had turned away embarrassed, as if I had been intruding on something personal, but he had smiled, rolling the parchment up quickly than placing it beside him.

I had no idea what time it had been, but I knew it was growing late into the night. My eyes had started to get heavy with fatigue and I remember giving a giant yawn. Anders insisted I lay on his cot; it was more comfortable he claimed and deserving of a Templar assassin. I refused several times only to find myself lying under a rough wool blanket on his bed, my cheeks flame red in uneasiness. He hardly slept he stated, propping himself against the stone wall. I felt uncomfortable at first, but then found myself slowly sinking into the warm makeshift bed. He asked me about where I was from then. Asking me if I remembered anything about what had happened.

I didn't know where to start. Was I from the future? Or did I fall into some story book? Or…Was I mentally insane? There were so many possibilities but going into detail would only complicate matters. So I settled with time travel. He perked with curiosity as I embellished my theory. What else could possibly explain my appearing in this world?

He asked me more questions, and I answered them carefully, not sure whether or not it was safe to elaborate details. So many movies and stories advise against it after all. But what answer could I have possibly given him when he asked if there were mages in the future. I recall biting my tongue as I thought of a simple answer. After several moments of mental torment he broke the silence with a sigh. He knew the answer, and somehow that lead to him retreating within himself. It wasn't the effect I had hoped to impose.

The crackling of the fire filled the empty room as several hours passed. The ache in my head began to intensify forcing me to lie back onto the cold cot. My fingers brushed against the gold trinket dangling under my blouse, thoughts of my mother surfacing into my muddled thoughts.

Her warm brown eyes, her dark brown hair, and the smell of her perfume filling my senses. The trinket had been an early graduation gift and yet I found myself doubting that would even be possible. Diana and school flashed behind my eyes as I thought of the exams I missed, of the graduation I was no doubt going to luck out on. I choked back a sob as I pushed the thoughts away. I would fix it all when I got home. Oh how I missed being back home where everything was normal.

"Mom…"

I placed my hands over my face as I finally gave way to the tears threatening behind my eyes, hot streams of sorrow gushing down my cheeks, the throbbing in my head the only indication that this was all too real.

* * *

Anders returned just as the sun lightened the sky. I pretended to be asleep as I listened to him move about the room. When I decided to 'wake-up' he insisted we visit Hawke in Hightown, something very important needed to be discussed. He wouldn't embellish any details, not that I expected him to. I didn't ask him where he had been all night either. He looked tired, dark circles forming under his blood shot eyes. I made sure to rub at my cheeks, a futile attempt at hiding the tears I had been shedding earlier that morning. I hadn't been able to sleep after my nightmare, causing me to spend several hours tormenting myself with thoughts of home.

He started thrashing through several sheets of paper as he muttered under his breath. His face was shadowed in stubble, making him look so much older than he really was. He had paused momentarily, glancing into my face briefly before rushing from the clinic, a couple of books tucked under his arm. I said nothing as he stormed out of the clinic. I didn't know what to say. I knew practically nothing about Anders, and assuming I could comfort him would only lead to more problems. So I quietly followed behind him, my bare feet roughly slapping against stone as I tried hard to keep pace.

And there I was, in the middle of Hightown. Men and women wearing extravagant clothing aimlessly walked the streets, conversations filling the air as neighbors and comrades mingled. Large red draperies garlanded the walls of the city, falling in a wave of crimson beauty against the tanned sandy parapets. It was a significant change from that of Darktown. There were no flies to swat, no stench of sewage, and most of all there was plenty of sunshine. The fresh air lightened my mood and I found myself silently enjoying the atmosphere.

We made our way slowly towards Hawke's estate. Pillars adorned the front, large vines of moss spiraled up and over the large stone structure. Ornamenting the pillars poised two of his kinfolk's crests, booming to the world of the noble lineage that lived behind those sheltered walls. There was no doubt in my mind that Hawke was a vital alley to Anders.

"I'm sorry you have to be bothered with my dealings." Anders hesitated in front of the large wooden door, his hands curling beside him. He was preparing himself for something. I gently placed a hand on the back of his arm, a smile touching my lips. "Don't worry. It's fine." He gave a low grunt before moving away from my touch. I dropped my hand to my side, my thoughts conflicted with emotions.

Why did I bother? Why should I feel anything for him? I snubbed my thoughts as I walked through the doorway, my eyes taking in the splendor of the estate. Hanging from the ceiling swung an elegant chandelier, small lit candles melting in tiny golden holders twinkling softly within the chandelier. Beneath my feet laid clean ashen colored stone flooring, a wonderful change from all the dirt. Potted plants adorned the spacious foyer, large blooming red flowers filling the room with a floral aroma. An enormous fire place roared to the right of me, popping with life as fresh wood began to crack under the orange flames, the heat touching my skin instantly sending a delightful shiver down my skin. To the left Hawke sat at a heavy desk, engrossed in paperwork. He wore robes of dark brown, gilded lettering garnishing the chest of his garments. He looked at ease, and yet dominating even in his relaxing attire.

His piercing eyes caught us as we entered the entrance hall. He placed away several letters before pushing away from his study to greet us. I felt so out of place. I felt like I was being pulled further into this fantasy world.

Hawke greeted Anders with a curt nod before flashing me a gentle smile in acknowledgment. "Anders, I wasn't expecting you. Is something wrong?"

Anders glanced at me nervously before replying. "Do you mind extending your hospitality to Mira? She is in need of freshening up."

I wrinkled my nose at his statement. Was I that unbearable? I ran my fingers through my grimy hair, the greasy strands coarse and repulsive to my touch. I would take it. If he offered a bath then I couldn't object. Hawke swiftly agreed, turning to a tiny stout man standing beside the banister. Words were exchanged and then he was off, bounding up the stairs shouting something or other about hot water and enchantments. Anders turned to me quickly, pulling a small bundle out of the coat of his jacket.

"Here, these should be handy. I'll be speaking with Hawke privately while you bathe. We should be done when you are finished." I moved to thank him but he had already moved away and stood beside Hawke. I bowed my head in response as I hurried up the stairs, wishing more than ever that I could just shoot myself in the head.

* * *

The hot water was wonderful! Sandal, the dwarf man who set up my bath, had filled the stone tub full of steaming water. At first I was surprised to see he was a dwarf. But how could that really surprise me? When you have elves and magic it only seems natural. I tore off my clothes the moment sandal exited the room. He was a little off when I gushed my thanks, just staring at me with those large blue eyes and creepy grin.

I let out a squeal of delight as I practically dove into the water. The steam swirled around me curling the hairs at the nape of my neck. I pushed myself under the water, closing my eyes as I soaked two days of dirt from my skin. After several seconds I pushed myself up above the water, the warm liquid magnificent against my bare skin, every inch of me throbbing in response. I leaned back against the stone tub and closed my eyes as I let me legs float in front of me. They may not have television or internet but at least they had bath water and for now I would settle for that.

I could feel the knots in my back relaxing as the heat took over, my skin became flushed from the warmth of the water. Anders. Instantly my thoughts were drawn back to him. Those dark brown eyes full of anxiety and misery. After our conversation he had disappeared emotionally and I had felt so guilty. I shouldn't have said anything at all. I should have lied. Mages. Templars. All of this was nonsense. And where had he gone last night? Something told me I probably didn't want to know. Maybe he had a lover. The thought of him running off to see some lover troubled my thoughts. I gave a sigh as I sat up, reaching for the bar of soap sitting beside me. I began to scrub at my skin, my speculations fueling my frustration. Anders and his problems! Why did I find myself caring? Sure, he had saved me from Templars and healed my wounds, but still! He was slowly digging under my skin, and I found no way of getting him out. I moved the bar of soap to the top of my head, lathering my hair full before digging my nails into my scalp and scrubbing.

After two rinses I felt satisfied. I leaned back against the stone tub feeling perfect. I no longer felt like a peasant child running the streets smelling like filth with dust clinging to my skin. And all thoughts of Anders faded from my mind. This was just what I needed. Now to set a course of plans. I would find a way back home. I would speak to Merrill and find some means of getting me back through the mirror. I was not going to subject myself to any more fairy tale drama, no more worrying about things that did not pertain to me. My hand sub-consciously reached up and clung to the necklace dangling around my throat, the warm pendant rubbing against my fingertips. Thoughts of my mother surfaced into my thoughts and I heaved a heavy sigh. My disappearing no doubt had her searching frantically. They would find my car on the side of the road, but not me. Images of my mother crying filled my head, and it took everything in me to choke back a sob and clear my minds eye.

I need to relax. No more contemplation or sentiments. I released the mental grip I held and forced myself to relax. I could feel myself slowly drifting into sleep, my entire body relax and at ease. It was no wonder I barely heard the soft click of the door opening.

"Hawke told me there was a ravishing beauty soaking in the tub up here; I had no idea just how pleasing to the eye you were." My eyes flew open in alarm as my arms covered my breasts and I slumped down into the water. I looked in shock as a tall slender woman stood in the door way. A large smirk spread over her lips as she watched me fixedly. Her skin was bronzed, her dark brown hair tied back with a blue bandana, her cat like eyes shining with merriment as she loomed over me. I stammered as I tried to find something to say.

"Oh don't worry, I don't mind. I've seen plenty of naked women. Slept with some even. The names Isabela." She placed her hands on her hips, swaying her hips gently as her grin widened. "Would you like me to help?" I felt my cheeks enflame as I tried to push myself further under the water. I shook my head violently as I wished more than anything that she'd disappear.

She walked over to a stone bench picking up a large white towel, holding it out in front of her as she closed her eyes. "I swear I will not peek, no matter how tempting it may be." I stared up at her for a minute, not exactly wanting to move from the shelter of the water. Was she crazy? What the hell?

"Come on sweetie. Let's go! I can't hold my hands out forever!" I tightened my grip around myself before leaping upwards and ripping the towel from her grasp. I flung it around me, my gaze intently on her closed eyes and glowing smile. She was teasing me. It made me feel uncomfortable. Her eyes slowly peeled open, the gleam in her eyes dancing with excitement.

"See? I kept my promise. Now…Where are your clothes?" I glanced down at the pile of rags I had torn off prior to my bath. She followed my gaze, walking over to my school uniform, nudging it with the tip of her boot. "You're better off running around naked. Wait right here, I have some clothes that will totally perk out your breasts and accentuate your curves. Unless…you want to run around naked?" I instantly regretted not bringing the outfit Merrill had given me. I wasn't sure I wanted to wear anything Isabela offered. She gave a soft chuckle as she left the room, off to find some "decent" clothes for me to wear.

I tightened the towels hold around me, tucking it gently under my arms. I moved towards the bench picking up the package Anders had given me. I un-wrapped a tiny wooden comb and a small powder blue jar from its depths. I twisted open the jar and sniffed gingerly at the cream residing inside. It had a light aroma, soft and delicate to the senses. It almost smelled like rose petals, but faintly.

I dipped my fingers into the cold ointment running it over my fingers cautiously before determining it was safe. And why wouldn't it be? Anders wouldn't hurt me. I spread the cream over my skin, slowly rubbing it into my flesh, the smell intensifying with every stroke. I lift my foot onto the stone bench and began to apply more of the cream. My skin thanked me as I nourished it, rubbing it back to a glowing health. The door creaked open behind me and I shot up, my hands warily clinging to the bath towel wrapped around my bare body.

"These should fit you, and I think they will enhance all you're assets as well." She placed the clothing down, observing me with her golden brown eyes, a tiny smirk turning the corners of her lips. "Come now; let me help you get dressed." My eyes grew at her suggestion, a nervous laugh escaping my throat. Sure, I had seen other naked girls. Plenty when it came to physical education and showering in the locker rooms. But I have never had well-endowed good-looking woman insist on seeing me nude or help me dress. "It's not necessary." I felt extremely vulnerable as I backed away from her stretched out arms.

"I don't bite unless asked to." She was persistent, as if dressing me was a challenge. She stepped towards me in a flash, ripping the towel from my hold. I gave a strangled gasp as cold air touched my skin, goose bumps running up and down my arms. Before I knew what was happening she was shoving a white shift over my head, soft cotton sweeping over my skin. I slipped my arms through the holes letting the material fall in a flowing wave over my torso. The shift stopped at the top of my thighs, small ruffles hanging from the bottom of the shift prickling my soft skin. The bodice of the shift was square cut, the sleeves barely covering my shoulders. My chest wasn't nearly as full as Isabela's, leaving it slightly baggy.

"Hmm…A girdle should remedy that. Sorry darling, the Maker only blesses some of us." She pulled a dark blue tunic from the pile of clothing, pressing it over my head gently. The cloth fell to my mid-thigh, the hem of the material traced in small golden stiches. The sleeves of the tunic fell to my wrists, voluminous and artfully designed with golden embroidery. Next she was forcing my legs through tight fitting woolen trousers, the material clinging to my thighs and hips. It was like wearing a second skin almost.

"You're coming along nicely you know."  
I started to feel as if I fit in, that I was now playing a role in a story book legend. I ran my hands over the clothes, a sense of delight filling my chest. It was like playing dress up all over again, except I wasn't five anymore, and this wasn't Rome, New York.

"Did Hawke send you up here?" I eyed her attentively as she picked up a leather girdle. She speedily circled my waist with it, fastening it over my abdomen and gently tugging on the leather straps. I gave a heavy groan as I felt the air being forced from my lungs, my ribs being involuntary crashed together under the grips of the girdle.

"Hawke and Anders mentioned you, and I'm sure you were just a distraction so they could converse in peace. Otherwise I'd be eavesdropping on them right now." She flashed me a winning smile, a look of mischievous amusement radiating over her features. She reminded me of a gypsy, the gaudy gold necklace garnishing her throat along with large spherical earrings hanging from her lobes. She gave me a once over, clicking her tongue in approval.

"You know, I don't normally dress other women. It's typically me _un-_dressing them. But I suppose the years have changed me." She tilted her head back and gave a hearty laugh. I could only nervously smile at her declaration, not exactly sure what one says to such a statement.

Beside the door stood a full mirror, my image catching my attention, a familiar look staring back at me from its silver reflective surface. Tangled auburn hair lay in a damp mass upon my shoulders, my cheeks glowing pink from the heat of the bath, or maybe from Isabela's rude intrusion. My gray eyes looked translucent in the candle light, my skin pale and delicate against the deep sapphire blue of my new ensemble. My spirits were lifted, a tiny smile spreading over my glowing face. Intrusion aside I had a wonderful bath, now, to find my way home. I tucked my necklace under my tunic, giving one last look into the mirror before leaving the room.

* * *

Who knew a bath could make someone feel ten times better. I carefully navigated down the steps, my hand lazily sliding down the polished banister. Isabela had disappeared somewhere, something or other claiming her attention. I was glad to be free from her overbearing brashness.

I made it to the bottom of the stairs, my gaze searching for any sign of Anders or Hawke. The foyer was empty save for a dwarf man standing beside a desk, a crooked smile highlighting his features. I gave him an unsure smile before averting my gaze. Creepy.

I noticed a door leading off to another room to my right. I slowly strode towards it only to pause at the sound of Anders voice. It was faint at first, but then his voice grew in volume.

"I have to do - Hawke, and I need - help. I need to be rid of -." The rest was muffled but I had heard enough to draw my own conclusions. I sucked my breath in as a wave of crushing hurt crashed into my body, the sensation radiating through my chest. I shouldn't jump to conclusions I told myself. I have no idea what the conversation is about. And yet the prickling in my stomach swore he was referring to me. I backed away from the door, my hand dropping to my side in defeat. I guess I have been imposing. I bit back my injured emotions; I would not let this bother me. If he didn't want me around, then I would simply thank him and be on my way. The night before seemed to confirm his feelings and I couldn't help but wonder what exactly I had said or done that unsettled him.

I found myself fuming on a stone bench at the entrance of the estate moments later. His words had stung my pride, and although it had hurt at first I found myself becoming enraged. I sat with my feet tucked underneath me, my head pulled into my knees as I began to think of how I would get home. I would find Merrill and the mirror; I would ask her to somehow activate its powers and send me on my way. I would be rid of this place.

'_Leave'_

I should.

'_You don't need him. Leave. Now.'_

I found myself standing before the door in a daze, an unknown force pulling me to move. My hands gripped the handle of the wooden door my insides tormenting me mentally.

'_Go.'_

The door flew open as I gave a swift yank, the smells and sounds of the street slamming into my senses, a wave of air sending my hair flying around my face in a wave of red brown strands. Despite my hurt feelings I managed to smile, my feet pushing me into the bustling of the town. Destination unknown I began to blindly stroll along, my hand gently caressing the pendant dangling about my neck.

**I just want to apologize because I took some time with this and I've been rather picky. I know what I want but it's complicated in my head. So many things I want to happen. I do plan to make this a pretty decent sized story. It will be longer than 10 chapters for sure. Please review. Your reviews help with ideas and also inspire me to continue. I actually want ideas from you as the reader. You'd be surprised what awesomeness can happen. Until next chapter ;3**

**PS: I quick edited this chapter. And I did a LOT of editing. So please let me know if you notice any errors so I can go back and fix them. kthnx**

**FYI: I will ALWAYS post the status of my next chapter under my profile. I figure it gives you a general idea of when the chapter will be posted.**


End file.
